Ōkami
| birthday = May 22nd | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = Unknown | weight = Unknown | eyes = Green (Spiral Pattern) | hair = White | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = None | previous occupation = None | team = None | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = None | status = Active | signature skill = Jinki Fragment }} Ōkami (狼, Wolf) is the spirit of a deceased dog, currently situated on Mt. Myōbu. Once a prized hound of a Noble Family in Edo Japan, Ōkami witnessed the death of his owners at the hands of a Hollow. For a living Dog, 'Ōkami had notable amounts of spiritual energy and in a fit of rage attacked the Hollow. Dying to the beast, Ōkami's abnormal spirit was reborn on Mt. Myōbu. Acting as the Mountain's guardian, he would eventually meet Hyōsube. Appearance A white colored dog with green spiral-patterned eyes, Ōkami is different then most dogs. He is noticeably more muscular then a living dog and a necklace of purple beads around his neck. Two circular black patterns sit on his forehead, of unknown origin. He has the ability to turn his two hind legs into smoke to allow for speedier travel. In fits of anger, Ōkami can enter his "Enraged State" becoming a large dark colored dog with pure white eyes and a wild white mane. The circles on his head begin to glow a dark red and pulsate abnormally. He grows to the size of a large building as well. Personality Comedic and self-serving, Ōkami centers his life around loafing around and not having a care in the world. He cherishes the small things in life, mainly sleeping and playing around with the children of Rukongai. He is a simple beast who is easily kept happy, whether it be a ball or a delicious meal. His self-serving ways lead to him tricking the "giving" Rukongai residence into giving him food. Despite his tricky and cunning ways, Ōkami does have a true motive. He seeks to know about his past and how he came to be. He wants to know the feel of "belonging" and being "truly loved". In fits of anger, Ōkami has shown to unleash his true self. Becoming a large Demon-sized dog, Ōkami holds all who harm him or his allies as an enemy and will attack them till nothing is left. He claims to have full consciousness when in this state but "just doesn't care". This contradicts his actions as he has shown to only grow angry when he saw a young boy killed by a . Afterwards he swiftly blew away the giant Hollow with a single rip to the neck. Abilities *'Enhanced Senses': As a Dog, Ōkami's natural senses are heightened to extraordinary levels. He has a superb nose and sense of taste, using these to further enjoy the small things in life. He loves the taste of the ramen and the smell of a field of flowers. He uses his senses to his advantage by tracking down his targets by their scents. *'Enhanced Speed': Not using the standard methods of a movement, his speed is naturally heightened. Able to keep up with a Lieutenant level Shinigami without tiring after an hour or so, he enjoys the act of running so it wasn't hard for him to reach such a length. Ōkami has shown to play fetch to great distances due to this skill. Jinki Fragment Guardian Angel (守護天使, Shugotenshi; Literally "Protector"): Ōkami's Jinki Fragment has manifested in the form of "wanting to protect those close to you". Ōkami has shown to be a support-type, giving those around him the will to keep on fighting and to never give up on protecting the ones they hold dear. He is unaware of his ability to do so and remarks that those around him "have a certain charisma", even though it is him that is giving off this charisma. His Jinki Fragment status and abilities have allowed Ōkami to enter an augmented state that increases both his size and power. Capable of going toe-to-toe with a Captain-leveled Ōkami becomes much more fearsome then he ever was when in this form. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes': His speed, stamina, strength and other physical attributes are all increased to cataclysmic levels. Rivaling that of a Captain-level Shinigami, Ōkami has shown to leap through the air and one-shot a Menos Grande class Hollow. He has shown to become insanely strong and durable, taking a full front Cero to the head with no apparent damage. *'Tsumema' (魔爪, Claw of the Evil Spirit; In the English "Demonic Claw"): Gathering spiritual energy at his long black claws, Ōkami will lung at the opponent and deliver multiple destructive slashes to them. The sound of screaming is heard as Ōkami flies through the air and it is said that it envelops the foe in fear itself. Quotes Behind the Scenes Ōkami is greatly influenced from many attributes of manga and video games. His actual appearance is based off the character Madarao. His ability known as Guardian Angel stems from an ability of the same name in the MMORPG "World of Warcraft". Trivia * While his name does mean "Wolf", Ōkami is actually a Dog.